REMAKE One Night With A Prince
by realgt
Summary: kyuhyun menjadikan sungmin sebagai kekasih gelap gadungannya? apa yang sebenernya sungmin inginkan dari kyuhyun? "menjadikanmu kekasih gelapkulah satu-satunya alasanku bersedia membantumu" KYUMIN/GS/REMAKE. IT'S UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

ONE NIGHT WITH A PRINCE (REMAKE)

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

CHOI SIWON

-GENDERSWITCH-

DESC : sebuah novel karya SABRINA JEFFRIES yang menceritakan sebuah romantisme seorang janda yang ditinggal mati dan harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih gelap seorang pemilik club mewah, belajar bermain kartu, berjudi, bahkan menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya demi mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang telah hilang akibat kebodohannya. Dan kisah seorang pria yang menginkankan gelar—pengakuan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang anak dari calon penguasa. Kegalauan antara rasa tidak mau kehilangan wanita—kekasih gelap palsunya dan pembalasan dendam terhadap 'ayahnya'.

Ini bener-bener remake, semuanya remake. Habis, saya suka kisah ini dan gabisa disingkat-singkat. Jadi mungkin agak panjang.

Just enjoy it ~

Kadang-kadang memiliki saudara tiri sangatlah lah menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun mengernyit marah pada keduanya—dua saudara tirinya. Yang paling muda Jung Taek Woon , dan Lee Min Hyuk—satu-satunya saudara tiri kyuhyun yang mengetahui siapa ayahnya. Dan minhyuk mengenal ayahnya selama sebagian hidupya dan menganggap itu adalah hal yang baik.

Diruang kerja minhyuk-lah mereka sekarang berdiri, dan minhyuk pula satu-satunya biang ketidakwarasan ini.

"kau ingin aku berbuat apa ?" sergah kyuhyun

Minhyuk bertukar pandang dengan Taekwoon "mungkin kakak kita mulai kehilangan pendengarannya"

Taekwon tergelak "mungkin begitu, apalagi ia berada dimasa tua"

kyuhyun memutar bola mata "aku bisa mencambuk kalian dengan sebelah tangan terikat dibelakang punggung,dan jika kalian berpikir melukai harga diriku dapat memancingku melakukan hal ini, jelas kalian lupa kalian berurusan dengan siapa. Aku sudah memanipulasi orang sejak kalian masih ingusan" harusnya kyuhyun curiga saat minhyuk memintanya datang lebih awal untuk makan malam, kyuhyun mengambil gelas berisi cairan merah keunguan diatas meja kerja minhyuk "lagi pula untuk apa aku membantu _orang itu_?"

"untuk imbalannya tentu saja, dia menawarkan gelar _baron_ padamu" sahut minhyuk

Mengabaikan lonjakan denyut nadinya, kyuhyun kembali meneguk minumannya. Gelar tidak bisa menembus dua puluh tahun pertama hidup yang ia jalani dengan dipanggil – Kyuhyun Si Anak Haram didepan wajahnya dan 12 tahun terakhir dipanggil seperti itu dibelakang punggungnya. Ia tidak bisa menghapus stigma _orang itu_—wanita yang tak diakuinya.

Dia sudah punya segalanya, club khusus pria terhormatnya telah membuat ia kaya diluar harapan terliarnya. Ia tidak pernah kekurangan wanita diranjangnya, dan semua teman-temannya adalah para petinggi perusahan terbesar bahkan para bangsawan.

"kenapa aku harus peduli dengan gelar baron itu?"

"Kalau kau tidak peduli untuk kepentinganmu sendiri," sahut So Jin—istri adiknya taekwoon, "pertimbangkan anak-anakmu kelak, anak sulungmu yang sah akan mewarisi gelar itu"

Kyuhyun mendengus "itu bukan keharusan, lagi pula aku tidak berniat menikah maupun menjadi ayah. 'putra yang sah' yang benar saja? Dengan nasib baik, aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah menjadi ayah".

"kalau begitu, pertimbangkan ini" taekwoon mencermati kyuhyun "gelar diberikan langsung oleh Tuan Han Kyung sendiri, bagimu itu hal yang paling mendekati untuk mendapatkan pengakuan sebagai anak _orang itu_ bahwa kau putranya"

Itu membuat kyuhyun terdiam, "dia setuju dengan itu?"

"ya" jawab taekwoon cepat

"bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mengingkarinya" kyuhyun kembali menyimpan gelasnya.

"dia tidak akan begitu" Sojin mengambil suara

"dia pernah begitu" adik-adik kyuhyun tahu apa yang dilakukan _orang itu_ terhadap ibu kyuhyun.

"aku akan memastikan dia memegang kata-katanya" kata minhyuk

"ah ya" ujar kyuhyun nyalang "setelah kau dan ayah mu berteman akrab kau pikir kau punya semacam pengaruh padanya?"

"kami tidak pernah menjadi teman dekat, tapi harus diakui kini beliau menyesali apa yang dilakukannya dimasa lalu. Jadi ya aku memiliki pengaruh padanya" minhyuk mendengus

"setelah hidup tenang bersama istri kalian yang cantik, kalian melihat dunia dari balik kabut omong kosong sentimentil" kyuhyun berusaha menutupi iri yang mulai mengerayapi suaranya.

Tidak—ia tidak iri pada adik-adiknya, ia menyukai hidupnya. Ia menyukai menjadi diri sendiri, menyukai hubungannya yang tanpa komitmen, dan tak mengancam bersama para wanita bersuami yang berpaling padanya demi kenakalan sana-sini. Ia senang sendirian dan tak berakar.

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan imbalan yang meragukan ini?"

Sojin merileks "bukan apa-apa, yakinkan Choi Siwon untuk mengundang janda tertentu kepesta rumah tahunan yang diselenggarakan untuk teman-teman judinya"

"bagaimana kau tau mengenai hal itu?" Tanya kyuhyun

"_orang itu_ punya mata-mata" minhyuk ikut bicara

"kuduga janda yang kau maksud itu salah satu mata-matanya ? atau salah satu kekasih gelap _orang itu_?" kyuhyun mengeluarkan dugaannya

Sojin menggeleng "dia bukan wanita simpanannya, dan menurut dugaanku setelah bertemu wanita itu dia juga bukan mata-mata"

"choi siwon sangat pemilih dalam membuat daftar tamu, mereka harus piawai bermain kartu dan nyaman dengan kelicikan, belum lagi menyimpan rahasia. Apa wanita itu begitu?"

Minhyuk tampak tercenung "aku yakin dia bisa menyimpan rahasia, dalam situasi seperti ini. Kurasa dia bisa berpura-pura nyaman dengan kelicikan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tau apakah Nyoya Lee Sungmin bisa bermain—"

"tunggu sebentar—Janda Lee Donghae? Dia yang ingin kau undang oleh choi siwon? Apa kau gila?"

Ucapan itu mengujutkan minhyuk "dia tidak seperti kebanyakan janda" ujar minhyuk "dia juga putri dari Kim Youngwoon, seorang Jendral"

"mungkin itu sebabnya wanita itu nyaris meledakkan kepalaku setahun yang lalu" kata kyuhyun.

Minhyuk berkedip "kau pernah bertemu dengannya ?"

"Jika kau bisa menyebutnya begitu" sebuah gambaran kembali terlintas dipikiran kyuhyun, wanita mungit berambut hitam dengan senapan yang besar "aku datang kesana untuk berbicara dengan suaminya diestate pria itu tentang utangnya yang menumpuk di Blue Swan, dan wanita itu melubangi _maybach landulet_-ku"

Sojin menahan tawanya "maksudmu dia tidak langsung menyukaimu seperti wanita-wanita kalangan atas lainnya?"

Kyuhyun melengkungkan alisnya "ternyata nyonya lee itu tidak menyetujui perjudian yang dilakukan suaminya, dia mengisi ulang senapannya saat donghae sendiri keluar dan membujuk wanita itu masuk. Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah kehilangan salah satu anatomiku"

Ia menggeleng "wanita itu tidak akan pernah bisa berbaur ditempat choi siwon, bahkan jika ia diundang, jelas ia tak setuju perjudian dan mungkin juga kelicikan" kyuhyun mengernyit "kurasa ia tidak menceritakan pertemuan kami yang mengerikan itu padamu"

"tidak" sunggyeol menggeleng "dan jika pertemuan kalian sebegitu mengerikan, mengapa ia memilih namamu dari daftar tamu yang disediakan wanita itu"

"mungkin kali ini ia ingin berada sedekat mungkin agar tidak luput dari sasaran" kata kyuhyun. "dengan meninggalnya donghae ia ingin membalas dendam lama, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pria itu meninggal, apa wanita itu juga menembaknya?"

"sama sekali tidak seperti itu, lee donghae meninggal setelah terjatuh saat berkuda. Lagi pula kematiannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini" jawab minhyuk.

"tapi kau tau apa yang menghubungkannya?" cermat kyuhyun

"tidak, wanita itu tidak mau mengatakannya. Jadi kau harus bertanya sendiri" sambil melirik jahil, minhyuk menambahkan "kecuali jika kau terlalu takut pada wanita itu untuk berbicara sendiri dengannya".

Kyuhyun mendengus, usaha lain ituk membujuk dengan menusuk harga dirinya. Apa sampai sekarang minhyuk masih belum belajar bahwa ia bisa melihat kebalik tipuan semacam itu? "akan ku izinkan wanita itu menyampaikannya keinginannya. Tapi sebaiknya ia tidak bersenjata saat datang kepertemuan itu".

Sojin melemparkan senyuman kepada taekwoon dan minhyuk "bagaimana? Salah satu diantara kalian yang memanggil nyonya lee atau aku saja?"

"dia disini? Apa kau sudah gila? kau biarkan dia masuk kerumahmu, berada didekat istri dan anakmu? Apa kau sudah lebih dulu mengunci lemari senapanmu?" tatapannya langsung tertuju pada minhyuk.

Sunggyeol mengernyit "kami harus mengatur pertemuan antara kau dan dia sehingga tak seorang pun curiga, jadi kalian disini untuk makan malam. Tapi tidak mungkin dia seburuk yang kau katakana. Wanita itu sepenuhnya tampak ramah, meskipun sedikit… yaaah…."

"gila?"

"lugas"

"terserah kalau kau menyebutnya seperti itu" gerutu kyuhyun "baik, pergi dan jemput wanita itu. Setelah mendengarkan alasan dia menyeretku kedalam hal ini, akan kupertimbangkan tawaranmu".

TBC/END ?

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, mohon di review, kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu


	2. Chapter 2

ONE NIGHT WITH A PRINCE (REMAKE)

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

CHOI SIWON

-GENDERSWITCH-

DESC : sebuah novel karya SABRINA JEFFRIES yang menceritakan sebuah romantisme seorang janda yang ditinggal mati dan harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih gelap seorang pemilik club mewah, belajar bermain kartu, berjudi, bahkan menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya demi mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang telah hilang akibat kebodohannya. Dan kisah seorang pria yang menginkankan gelar—pengakuan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang anak dari calon penguasa. Kegalauan antara rasa tidak mau kehilangan wanita—kekasih gelap palsunya dan pembalasan dendam terhadap 'ayahnya'.Ini bener-bener remake, semuanya remake. Habis, saya suka kisah ini dan gabisa disingkat-singkat.

Happy reading guys

Sungmin memasuki ruangan yang telah ditinggalkan oleh adik-adik kyuhyun.

Dari dekat wanita itu terlihat lebih cantik dari yang terakhir kali kyuhyun lihat, meskipun gaun berkabungnya mengerikan dan sanggulnya agak miring. Wanita itu juga tampak galak untuk ukuran yang tingginya sedagu kyuhyun.

Menurut kyuhyun, sungmin lebih tampak seorang prajurit yang mengenakan rok.

"selamat malam tuan cho" sungmin mengulurkan tangannya dengan gaya seberani pria.

Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan genggaman kokoh, lalu dalam satu gerakan cepat menyentak wanita itu hingga berbalik agar bisa merangkulkan sebelah lengan dipinggangnya dan menahannya agar tetap ditempat. Sementara dari belakang kyuhyun menyusurkan tangannya yang lain digaun hitam sungmin.

Sungmin mulai melawan "apa yang—"

"jangan bergerak" kyuhyun geram "aku hanya memastikan bahwa kau tidak menyimpan pistol dikantung rahasia"

"oh demi tuhan" gerutu sungmin, tapi berhenti melawan. Setelah sesaat menerima hinaan karena tangan kyuhyun ditubuhnya, sungmin menyergah "pistolku ada ditas, yang sekarang ada diruang tamu tuan minhyuk. Puas?"

Bagi kyuhyun sungmin adalah gudang senjata berjalan. "baiklah" kyuhyun melepaskannya, bukan karena ucapan wanita itu, tapi karena menyusurkan tangannya disosok mungil, yang secara mengejutkan ternyata berisi itu, membangkitkan gairahnya. Namun, kyuhyun tidak ingin wanita itu—sungmin sanggup menembak langsung atas kelancangannya.

Sungmin menghadapkan kembali tubuhnya, melipat lengan didada "jadi, apa kau bersedia membantuku?"

Langsung menuju jantung masalah "kenapa aku?" balas kyuhyun "kali terakhir kita bertemu, kau tidak benar-benar terkesan denganku"

Senyum simpul menyentuh bibir sungmin "maksudmu, aku hampir melubangi prestasimu. Aku rasa aku harus minta maaf"

"itu akan jadi awal yang bagus"

Sungmin menaikan dagu "aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkan donghae dari kehancuran tertentu"

"kehancuran? Suami kau membayar hutangnya dengan cukup mudah"

Sedih dan lelah melintasi wajah sungmin "ya, memang. Dia mendapatkan uang itu dengan menjual sesuatu yang merupakan milik keluargaku kepada Choi Siwon"

Tiba-tiba situasi menjadi masuk akal. "itu sebabnya kau menginginkan undangan kekediaman choi siwon? Untuk kembali mengambil benda yang dulu milik keluargamu? Atau lebih tepatnya, untuk mencurinya?"

"kalau bisa membelinya kembali, akan aku lakukan. tapi tuan choi tidak bersedia untuk menjualnya"

"kau sudah bertanya padanya?"

"tidak secara langsung, hanya atas nama keluargaku, tentu saja"

_Orang itu bukan orang yang dermawan, apapun benda yang dimiliki sungmin, orang itu pasti punya kepentingan. Jika tidak, orang itu tidak akan pernah menawarkan gelar Baron padaku, hanya untuk mendapatkan benda itu._diluar pemikiran kyuhyun bertanya-tanya.

"bagaimana jika choi siwon menyimpan benda itu dirumahnya yang lain? Dia bahkan mungkin punya peti besi khusus"

"tuan choi tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan menyimpan benda itu dirumah yang hanya berisi _maid_, terlalu mudah dibobol" jawab sungmin dengan yakin.

"apa kau berpikir dia akan mengundangmu meski dia memiliki benda tersebut dan tidak ingin menjualnya ?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"dia tidak mengetahui bahwa aku tahu dia memilikinya"

"apa?"

"donghae mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia mendapatkan benda itu dari ayahku, donghae mengambil benda itu tanpa sepengetahuanku. Bahkan aku tidak menyadari benda itu hilang sampai Tuan Han Kyung memanggilku ke Seoul setelah mendapat surat ancaman dari choi siwon"

"benda apa itu sampai-sampai membuat choi siwon tidak mau menjualnya, bahkan calon presiden, dan _orang itu_ menyuruhmu kesini?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"a-aku tidak tahu"

Pembohong, kyuhyun membiarkan sungmin untuk kali ini.

"bagaimana benang kusut ini melibatkan aku? Bahkan kau meminta aku mencuri kembali benda itu, apa karena suamimu mencurinya untuk membayar hutang kepadaku?"

Terlihat raut sedih diwajah sungmin "jika dia tidak berjudi denganmu—"

"dia akan berjudi dengan orang lain, kelemahan suami mu terhadap kartu bukan masalahku Nyonya lee sungmin" potong kyuhyun segera.

"seharusnya aku tahu pria seperti kau tidak punya hati nurani"

Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa iba. "choi siwon hanya mengundang tipe orang tertentu kepesta rumahnya, dan kau bukan tipe orang itu"

"karena aku bukan penjudi"

"karena kau bukan penjudi jenis tertentu" kyuhyun menegak gelas berisi _brendi_ miliknya "meskipun begitu, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil benda itu untukmu—"

"tidak" potong sungmin tegang "aku harus mengambilnya sendiri"

Apa sebenarnya benda misterius milik wanita ini ? "setidaknya katakan benda apa yang ingin kau curi dan mengapa?"

Sungmin terlihat menegang "aku tidak bisa"

"silahkan, tapi tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membuat kau masuk kepesta itu"

Ekspresi tak percaya tampak diwajah cantik sungmin.

Sungmin tampak putus asa "ini seharusnya bukan hal yang terlalu sulit bagimu, kau hanya perlu meyakinkan tuan choi untuk mengundang aku kepesta rumahnya, katakana bahwa aku partnermu bermain kartu atau semacam itu"

"apa kau bisa bermain kartu dengan baik?"

Sungmin menjengitkan dagu "aku bisa bermain cukup baik"

Lagi-lagi sungmin berbohong dengan payah,

"choi siwon selalu menjadi partnerku, lagi pula pesta rumahnya menyertakan kelompok yang penuh dengan skandal, bahkan choi siwon hanya mengundang penjudi kawakan yang permainannya sudah ia kenali" sungmin hanya mengernyit bingung.

"yang mendapatkan undangan kepesta itu hanya dengan menjadi penjudi serius, pasangan, kekasih, atau kekasih gelap penjudi yang serius" lanjut kyuhyun.

Wajah sungmin berseri-seri "kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Kau bisa membuatku diundang sebagai kekasih gelapmu!"

Kyuhyun menatap wanita itu, sedikit wanita yang bisa membuatnya terkesima. Sungmin sudah dua kali menampakan sikapnya yang temperamental.

Disusuri tubuh wanita itu, kyuhyun berlama-lama menatap dada yang penuh dan kain hitam yang menyembunyikan apa yang ternyata merupakan pinggang yang ramping—tubuh indah.

Saat sungmin merona, kyuhyun nyaris tertawa keras. Wanita ini lugu, lantas mengapa ia menawarkan diri padanya?

Sungmin menurunkan pandangannya untuk menghidari tatapan kyuhyun "kau belum mengajak wanita keacara itu kan? Aku tau kau dan Kim Han—"

"tidak lagi" kyuhyun menggeser-geser gelas brendinya bosan "saat ini aku sendiri, dan mustahil kau serius soal ini"

"kenapa tidak? Aku menyadari bahwa aku bukan wanita seperti yang selama ini kau sukai—"

"maksudmu, jenis yang tidak menembakku?"

"tidak, maksudku bukan wanita yang tinggi, cantik dan tidak tahu malu yang sering menggelayuti lenganmu pada setiap acara"

"kau sepertinya tahu jauh lebih banyak tentangku dari pada aku tahu lebih banyak tentangmu"

"aku tidak bisa mengubah tinggi dan rambutku, tapi aku percaya sedikit pelajaran, aku bisa menjadi kekasih gelap yang menyakinkan"

"kau butuh lebih dari pelajaran" dengan mengejutkan kyuhyun mengarik lepas scarf kecil hitam sopan yang terpasang dibagian atas gaun sungmin. "salah satunya kau harus menyingkirkan pakaian berkabung payah ini. Tak seorang pun percaya bahwa aku mau bepergian dengan wanita yang berpakaian seperti gagak"

Kyuhyun menyusurkan satu jari digaun sungmin.

Wanita itu menepis tangan kyuhyun kesamping "aku bisa mendapatkan gaun yang lebih bergaya jika diperlukan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "ah, tapi bisakah kau mulai mentolerir sentuhanku yang penuh gairah?"

"aku akan memerankan wanita pencari muka dengan baik"

Senyum kyuhyun lenyap "kau menyatakan akan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih gelapku?"

Sungmin berkedip "tentu saja"

"jika bersedia mengambil resiko penuh skandal kenapa tidak sekalian yang sebenarnya saja?"

Kyuhyun menunduk mendekat dan menangkap sekilas aroma sungmin—eksotis, tak biasa dan tidak sekedar manis. Sekelebat kesan wanita yang sesungguhnya membuat kyuhyun penasaran.

"mendapatkan kau menjadi kekasih gelapku merupakan satu-satunya alasan aku mau membantumu" ujar kyuhyun dengan bisikan merayu yang terbaik.

Yang mengejutkan, sungmin menyembur tertawa "bahkan kau tidak menyukai ku"

"tidak saat kau menembakiku" disusurkan jari-jari kyuhyun disepanjang rahang sungmin.

"tapi jika kau memutuskan menggunakan energy itu untuk menyerang pria diranjang—"

"memangnya aku tahu apa tentang itu?" sungmin mendorong tangan kyuhyun. "aku wanita terhormat, demi tuhan"

Tiba-tiba rasa terhibur sungmin lenyap "aku lebih munyukai menjadi kekasih gelap gadunganmu"

"sayang sekali, aku tidak membutuhkan kekasih gelap gadungan, aku bisa mendapatkan yang asli kapan pun aku mau"

Mata sungmin menyipit "apa kau mengatakan bahwa kau hanya akan membantuku jika aku menjadi kekasih gelapmu yang sebenarnya?"

"itu persisnya yang kumaksud"gagasan menjadikan lee sungmin sebagai kekasih gelapnya memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

Desah berat sungmin menandakan ia mengiyakan kyuhyun

"jika kau berbagi ranjang denganku itu akan—"

"ya,ya bersamamu akan menjadi kebahagian yang luar biasa tentu saja" potong sungmin segera "aku rasa tidak adil jika kau meminta imbalan atas jasamu padahal tuan hankyung sudah menawarkan gelar _baron" _ketika kyuhyun menyipit sungmin segera menambahkan "tapi aku akan membayar harga yang kau minta, jika harus"

Kyuhyun tau tangan wanita itu bergetar, hanya gertakan saja.

Sial, benda itu pasti sangat berharga. Gerutu kyuhyun dalam hati.

Saat kyuhyun tak mengatakan apa-apa, sungmin segera menambahkan

"bisa kita setuji kesepakatan ini sekarang?"

"baiklah" ujar kyuhyun ketus "aku setuju menjalankan ini sebagai sandiwara" kelegaan Nampak dimata sungmin, setidaknya ia tidak harus berbagi ranjang dengan kyuhyun "untuk saat ini".

.

.

.

TBC/

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan sungmin selanjutnya? Benda seperti apa sebenernya hingga sungmin berusaha mencurinya? Apa yang akan kyuhyun lakukan setelah sungmin menjadi kekasih gelapnya? Bagaimana sungmin merubah dirinya menjadi kekasih gelap seorang cho kyuhyun, pemilik club pria terhormat dan sangat digandrungi oleh banyak wanita kelas atas?

Thanks for reading

Special thanks untuk reader2 pertama di ff pertama sekaligus ff remake pertamaku haha

Ditunggu reviewnya, karena kritik dan saran bisa sangat membantu dan meningkatkan semangat sebagai author wkwk


	3. Chapter 3

ONE NIGHT WITH A PRINCE (REMAKE)

CHO KYUHYUN

LEE SUNGMIN

CHOI SIWON

-GENDERSWITCH-

DESC : sebuah novel karya SABRINA JEFFRIES yang menceritakan sebuah romantisme seorang janda yang ditinggal mati dan harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih gelap seorang pemilik club mewah, belajar bermain kartu, berjudi, bahkan menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya demi mendapatkan 'sesuatu' yang telah hilang akibat kebodohannya. Dan kisah seorang pria yang menginkankan gelar—pengakuan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang anak dari calon penguasa. Kegalauan antara rasa tidak mau kehilangan wanita—kekasih gelap palsunya dan pembalasan dendam terhadap 'ayahnya'.

Ini bener-bener remake, semuanya remake. Habis, saya suka kisah ini dan gabisa disingkat-singkat.

Happy reading guys

.

.

.

.

Benar-benar kesepakatan yang tidak waras! Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya telah membuat kesalahan besar dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih gelap cho kyuhyun? ia pasti sudah gila karena menyarankannya.

Meskipun ia beruntung karena kyuhyun tidak menanggapi gertakkannya dan menuntutnya untuk menjadi kekasih gelap yang sebenarnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika itu terjadi?

Sungmin menelan tawa histeris, memangnya ia bisa memuaskan pria yang memiliki selera penuh skandal ? andai ia mampu seperti itu, donghae tidak akan pernah memiliki wanita simpanan.

Sialnya lagi, karena kyuhyun dan rayuannya sudah membangkitkan segala macam… perasaan nakal yang seharusnya tetap terkubur bersama suaminya.

Sungmin mendapati kyuhyun telah mempesonanya.

Tentu saja, sungmin selalu terpesona oleh pria yang salah.

"silahkan coba _galantine_nya, lee sungmin-ssi" ujar istri minhyuk dari tempatnya diujung meja makan "juru masak kami terkenal karena itu"

Sungmin berkedip, yang mana dari banyak hidangan didepannya yang bernama _galantine_ ? itu sebabnya ia benci datang kepertemuan kalangan atas. Ia selalu salah tingkan diantara kerumitan peraturan.

"izinkan aku.." Kyuhyun menawarkan sebuah hidangan padanya.

Oh benda yang tertutup jeli coklat bening itu, "kelihatannya memang lezat" ujar sungmin berbohong sambil mengambil sepotong, dicobanya segigit, lega didapatinya makanan itu dapat dimakan.

Kyuhyun, untuk ukuran pemilik klub ternama sepertinya sangat ahli membawa diri dipergaulan yang berbahaya,ia sepenuhnya nyaman berada diantara adik-adiknya yang terhormat ini.

Namun jika dipikirkan lagi, kyuhyun digosipkan sebagi purta biologis perdana mentri, seperti tuan minhyuk yang berarti menjadikan mereka saudara tiri.

Namun tuan hankyung pasti tidak akan senang, tuan hankyung hanya ingin kyuhyun bertindak sebagai perantara saja—bukan bertindak berbahaya lerlibat dalam keseluruhan muslihat.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Choi siwon mengancam akan menerbitkan surat-surat keluarga sungmin jika perdana mentri itu tidak memenuhi tuntuan kelewatan choi siwon, apa yang akan terjadi dengan ayahnya jika surat-surat itu tidak kembali?

.

.

Sepanjang makan malam tatapan kyuhyun jatuh ke bibir sungmin, sungmin tahu itu. Getar nikmat menyapu menuruni tulang punggungnya, terkutuklah pria itu. Bagaimana ia bisa tertarik pada pria tak tahu malu ini?

Sungmin mendesah, pantas saja banyak wanita yang melompat keranjang kyuhyun. Pria itu seolah memang diciptakan untuk kamar tidur, dengan rambut acak, mata coklatnya yang indah dan senyum congkak yang menjanjikan surga dalam pelukkannya.

Sungmin menyadarkan dirinya, surga? Yah setidaknya surga yang tak bertahan lama.

Segala tentang kyuhyun membuat sungmin gelisah, selama ini ia selalu menjadi wanita yang baik, tidak canggih, blak-blakkan, tidak seperti wanita lain.

Pria itu membuat sungmin ingin menjadi buruk.

Sungmin menegakkan tulang punggungnya, sungmin tidak cukup bodoh untuk menjadi mangsa dari bajingan yang mempesona ini.

.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau dan kyuhyun bicarakan secara begitu pribadi malam ini?" sungmin tengah bersama istri dari adik tiri kyuhyun.

"aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" ujar sungmin lugas, ia terkejut oleh serangan pertanyaan yang feminim dan begitu mendadak ini "ini masalah yang sangat rahasia"

"yang hanya melibatkan kalian berdua?" desak sojin.

"ya.." sungmin melipat tangan dipangkuan seperti yang dilihatnya dilakukan oleh para wanita angkuh "hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan"

"apa kyuhyun membantumu dalam urusan estate?"

Ya tuhan, sungmin menggeram kesal dalam hatinya.

"suami saya membayar hutangnya pada tuan cho sebelum meninggal, aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa aku dan tuan cho terlibat dalam.. transaksi bisnis yang agak sulit, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi"

"transaksi bisnis?" lee jiwoon—istri lee minhyuk mulai ikut ambil suara "sementara dia menelanjangimu dengan tatapannya, mengajak anda berjalan-jalan dan berencana membeli gaun. Apa dia juga membicarakan _afrodisiak?_"

"_afrodisiak_?"

"makanan untuk meningkatkan selera bercinta seseorang" jelas sojin

"oh" panas menjalar dipipi sungmin

"dan itu pembicaraan yang agak lebih intim untuk rekan bisnis" lanjut sojin

Sungmin mengernyit "tidak seperti itu, aku tetap tidak bisa membicarakan hubunganku dengan tua cho" .

"haah… dia memang bukan jenis pria yang cocok untuk menikah" ucap jiwoon.

Sojin mengangguk "percayalah kami sudah mencoba menikahkannya".

"kyuhyun menjadikan menikah sebgai lelucon, meskipun begitu… itu tidak menghentikan wanita untuk jatuh cinta padanya bahkan ketika dia terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak berniat dengan hungan terhormat semacam itu" sambil mendesah sojin menjelaskan.

"kau tahu sungmin, perdana mentri—tuan hankyung memperlakukan kyuhyun dan ibunya dengan sangat salah. Tak ada anak lelaki yang seharusnya dipaksa turun kejalan untuk membantu menyokong diri sendiri diusia delapan tahun."

"delapan tahun?" seru sungmin. "pekerjaan apa yang bisa ia lakukan diusia delapan tahun?"

"menjadi pelayan para penjudi curang, dia juga menjadi EO pacuan kuda diusia sepuluh tahun"

"tidak, saat itu aku berusia dua belas tahun" berbarengan dengan pintu yang terbuka, kyuhyun melangkah santai memasuki ruangan.

"kau menguping?" Tanya sojin

"sedikit, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku harus pergi. Ada keadaan darurat di klubku" ucap kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menoleh pada sungmin "aku akan menjemputmu besok jam 2 siang"

"sesiang itu?"

"aku menjalankan klub judi kau ingat itu lee sungmin? Bagiku jam 2 adalah yang paling pagi" kyuhyun menunduk sambil memegang tangan telanjang sungmin untuk dikecupnya berlama-lama. Sungmin merasa seluruh tubuhnya meremang.

"sampai besok, lee sungminku yang manis" gumam kyuhyun.

Sial, kyuhyun membeberkan kebohongan tentang keterlibatan mereka yang hanya sebatas rekan bisnis. Sungmin memaksakan tersenyum. "kalu begitu aku akan bertemu denganmu besok"

Setelah kyuhyun pergi sojin dan jiwoon kembali memulai percakapan

"aneh, sebelumnya kyuhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan minatnya pada janda. Biasanya dia menyukai wanita yang bisa ia kembalikan kepada suaminya setelah ia selsai" ucap sojin

"kau harus berhati-hati dengan reputasimu, masyarakat bisa berasumsi bahwa kau adalah… bagaimana aku mengatakannya?"

"kekasih gelapnya?" keterusterangan sungmin mengejutkan kedua wanita itu. "lantas kenapa jika masyarakat mengira aku kekasih gelapnya? Aku tidak peduli" sungmin berusah menggunakan nada tak terpengaruh.

"kami hanya ingin memastikan kau tau apa yang kau lakukan" balas jiwoon.

.

"kyuhyun tunggu!" panggil sungmin sebelum kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"ada yang ingin kutanyankan" ujuar sungmin sambil mendekat. "butik mana yang sebaiknya kita datangi untuk membeli gaun baruku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui butik mana yang mengkhusukan diri membuat jenis gaun yang kau…yah—"

"yang ku inginkan agar dipakai oleh kekasih gelapku?" mata kyuhyun berkilauan. "jangan khawatir aku akan membawa designer besok untuk berkonsultasi denganmu sebelum kita pergi."

"jangan designer yang terlalu mahal yah?" ujar sungmin.

Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapannya "kurasa kau akan suka dengan pilihaku" kyuhyun mengangkat tangan untuk menyusurkan tangannya dipundak gaun sederhana sungmin "dan satu hal lagi sungmin, besok jangan pakai warna hitam.  
.

.

Baik, sungmin memeriksa isi lemari pakaiannya sambil mendesah. Gaun hitam dengan pinggiran berenda, gaun yang terbuat dari katun tipis hitam dengan berpinggiran kepang, gaun katun hitam berpinggiran mutiara. Sungguh pilihan yang tidak menjanjikan.

"Se Mi-ya, kau terlalu mendengarkan semua perkataanku" ujar sungmin sambil mendesah lelah pada seorang perempuan yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"saya selalu mendengarkan anda, nona" balas se mi

"terutama saat anda berbicara dengan bahasa dialect—bersikap kepala batu dan ketika anda mengatakan akan berkabung untuk suami anda selamanya".

Sungmin meringis, ya… itu ketika ia masih dalam balutan duka sebelum ia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh donghae.

Sungmin merebahkan dirinya menatap langit-langit "aku terlalu bodoh"

Bagi sungmin, se mi bukan hanya sekedar pelayan pribadi yang diperintahkan ayahnya untuk melayani sungmin apapun itu tapi ia juga seperti temannya—satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki di seoul.

"nona, hidup terlalu pendek untuk dihabiskan dengan menangisi seorang pria, pria mana pun" ucap se mi,

Sungmin duduk memeluk lutut "terutama donghae, kan?"

"nona, dia tidak pantas untuk anda. Anda pantas mendapatkan suami yang lebih baik,mungkin tuan cho kyu—"

sungmin tiba-tiba tertawa histeris "tidak, tidak mungkin. Dia bukan tipe pria menikah".

Se mi mengernyit "tapi cukup baik untuk berbagi ranjang dengan anda"

Sungmin berhenti tertawa, ia tidak berani mengungkapkan alasan kenapa ia mendadak dekat dengan cho harus benar-benar bersandiwara dihadapan se mi.

Se mi percaya bahwa sungmin adalah seorang wanita yang harus terlibat dalam hubungan yang berbau skandal kapan pun dia bisa. Se mi juga menyadari kadang-kadang wanita harus melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk bertahan hidup.

"nona, saya hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia adalah pria yang baik, dan pria yang tidak pernah berminat pada pernikahan pada umumnya…"

"bajingan, yak an?" sungmin berhasil tersenyum.

"apa itu membandtu anda jika bajingan yang menawan?"se mi menatap tak percaya pada sungmin.

"lagi pula aku tidak berniat menikah lagi, jadi aku tidak peduli"

Setelah semua muslihatnya dengan cho kyuhyun selsai, tidak aka nada seorang pun yang berani menikahi sungmin. Jadi ia pasti akan kembali bepergian bersama ayahnya, makan malam bersamanya dan tentu saja menghabiskan sisa hidup hanya bersama ayahnya. Itu lebih baik.

Sungmin menelan gumpalan ludahnya, ia mungkin akan mempertimbangkan pernikahan lagi jika itu artinya ia bisa mendapatkan anak, tapi ia jelas mandul—depalan tahun pernikahn menjelaskan semuanya. Tak ada pria bergelar dan berharta, atau yang memiliki harapan apapun untuk masa depan dengan menginginkan wanita yang tak bisa memberikan pewaris.

Sungmin mengusap airmatanya, ia meninggalkan ranjang. "baiklah, mari kita selsaikan semua ini. Yang mana dari benda mengerikan ini yang sebaiknya kupakai?"

"tak ada bedanya, semuanya jelek, mengerikan dan hitam" se mi melontarkan tatapan licik pada semua gaun yang terpajang dilemari sungmin "syukurlah kekasih gelap anda akan membelikan anda gaun".

.

Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang tamu rumahnya, disana sudah ada kyuhyun dan designer yang dibicarakan kyuhyun tempo hari. Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun menggunakan setelan kemeja kecoklatan berbahan halus yang dipotong dengan sangat sempurna dan menunjukan yang terbaik dari dada dan pundak lebarnya. Kemeja dengan dasi yang disimpul seperti biasa, menekan garis maskulin rahangnya.

Apa pria itu harus tampak begitu… begitu tampan dan segar? Rambutnya yang coklat kemerahan yang sedikit berantakan, mungkin karena tertiup angin. Tapi sisanya… ya tuhan

Sungmin memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan dengan jeli, dimata pria itu ia melihat sosok yang sama seperti mata dari tuan hankyung—sosok dengan kesan penguasa—pangeran yang angkuh.

Sementar itu Mata kyuhyun menyipit tak setuju melihat gaun yang dipakai sungmin. Kyuhyun menunggu sungmin mendekat dan memperkenalkan sang designer sebelum ia berkata "aku melihat kau masih bersikeras memakai gaun berkabung" .

"ini cocok denganku" sungmin berbohong

"tidak, ini tidak cocok' kyuhyun menambahkan dengan nada yang lebih rendah "kau diciptakan untuk satin dan sutra, sungmin"

"satin dan sutra mahal, tuan" ucap se mi.

Sementara sang designer mengernyit mendengar kelancangan se mi, sungmin berkata dibalik rahangnya yang mulai mengencang "maafkan atas kelancangan pelayanku, se mi"

"baiklah, se mi. kenapa tidak kau tunjukan kepada designer Kim diamana ruang pengepasan untuk gaun nonamu?"

Se mi segera membawa designer kim pergi, sebelum sungmin sempat menghentikannya.

Sungmin menolehkan tatapannya pada kyuhyun "kukira ini konsultasi"

"sekaligus pengepasan, aku ingin designer kim segera mengerjakan gaunmu. Ini menjadi prioritas utamanya"

"aku tidak sanggup membiayai semua itu!"

"tapi aku sanggup, dan cara cepat agar orang mempercayai bahwa kau adalah kekasih gelapku adalah jika mereka mendengarku membelikan gaun mahal untukmu"

Sungmin berpikir sesaat, antara harga diri dan kepraktisan.

"kalau begitu nanti aku akan membayar gaunku padamu"

Kyuhyun melirik pada sungmin "aku akan mendapatkan gelar _baron _dari ini—itu sudah cukup sebagai bayaran"

"lagi pula jika kubiarkan kau membayar gaun-gaun itu, kau mungkin akan membeli gaun dengan kain yang paling kasar atau gaun dengan bahan katun tebal, nanti" lanjut kyuhyun.

Karena hanya itu yang mampu sungmin beli "lagi pula itu lebih praktis" sungmin kembali berbohong dengan payah.

"percayalah sungmin tidak ada seorang pun dalam sebuah pesta yang mengenakan gaun dari katun tebal, aku ingin melihatmu dalam sifon, sutra dan muslin tipis" kyuhyun membungkuk dan mendekat "yang sangat tipis"

Sungmin mengabaikan nadinya yang tiba-tiba berpacu cepat.

"oh ya, sungmin. Se mi—pelayanmu sangat mirip denganmu. Nyonyanya"kyuhyun menarik sungmin untuk menghidari para staff designer kim yang membawa bahan-bahan kain. "semoga tuhan melindungi orang yang mengerjai kalian berdua digang gelap, bisa-bisa dia mendapati kepala mereka tertembak"

Sungmin mendengus "kadang-kadang wanita harus melindungi diri sendiri"

"dan kadang-kadang manisku, sebaiknya wanita membiarkan pria melindunginya"

"asalkan pria itu bukan pria yang perlu membuatnya membela diri"

Kyuhyun melemparkan senyum menggoda "dalam hal ini, ada banyak cara yang lebih efektif untuk membuat pria itu bertekuk lutut selain dengan menembaknya"

Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan daya tarik rayuan gelap pria itu "seperti kau tau saja—apa kau pernah membiarkan wanita membuatmu berlutut?"

"aku melakukannya diranjang setiap waktu" pria itu menyapunya dengan tatapan licik, lalu merendahkan suaranya menjadi bisikan "aku tidak sabar ingin berlutut denganmu".

.

.

.

.

tbc

apakah sungmin akan menerima seluruh pakaian berkabungnya diganti oleh gaun-gaun mahal pemberian kyuhyun? Bagaiamana sikap sungmin menghadapi pancuan nadinya yang semakin tidak terkendali? Bagaimana sungmin mengahdapi semua rayuan kyuhyun? Apakah sungmin akan jatuh kedalam rayuan kyuhyun ?

Thanks fo reading

Asli ini gak konsen banget! Maafin kalau gapuas. Maaf banget haha

Yang ini bener-bener membuat kalian kecewa yah?

Haaaah, I don't know what to do. Ini semua berasal dari tugas bahasa inggris yang gak kesave padahal 4 jam buat ngerjainnya, tugas statistic yang memusingkan, belum lagi rekammedis dan info kesehatan yang harus presentasi, belum lagi tugas informatika. GOD! SAVE ME! *malah curhat*

REVIEW CHAP SEBELUMNYA :

Jadi gini, kyuhyun itu 3 bersaudara dan hubungan mereka itu saudara tiri. Diatara 3 orang itu Cuma kyuhyun yang belum dianggap sebagai anak. Nah ayah kyuhyun itu perdana mentri yang mau nyalonin jadi penguasa bisa disebut presiden lah buat korea. Gelar baron itu gelar kebangsawanan ke-5 yang paling tinggi. Dan itu dimilikin sama ayah kyuhyun—hankyung dan itu harusnya berpengaruh juga sama gelar kyuhyun.

Itu review singkat kisah kyuhyun, kalo ada yang mau ditanyaan silahkan.

Karena ini dari latar kerajaan yang coba aku rubah supaya terkesan lebih modern. Hehe.

.

.

Gye0mindo : I'm not really sad abt reviews haha, tapi makasih yah semangatnya saya '95 line. Disesuaikan aja. Buat aku ga masalah yang lebih tua atau muda manggil aku dengan aku-km atao gue lo. Its not a big deal ko.

YunJaeee Shipper : aku gatau ini udah panjang apa belum, haha kurang konsen bikinnya. Semoga ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya.

Makasih buat yang suka sama FF ini, makasih yang udah berbaik hati ngeluangin waktunya buat baca dan review. Sekali lagi makasih.


End file.
